


Bitch Control Vol. 3

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Bitch Control [3]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Jessica Alba - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jessica Alba hires Big Joe as a trainer. Behind closed doors in his private gym, he teaches the Hollywood actress the art of dominance.





	Bitch Control Vol. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
A new day dawned with the morning breeze. Monday came as it always did, with a feeling of the blues and emotional disdain to a new work week. Most who worked through week days, didn't feel like showing up come Monday morning. The doors to the Tight 'N Fit gym opened on the usual scheduling. Joe found himself back in the office, greeted by Cindy when he first walked in. The man had spent the previous weekend partying in downtown L.A. Among things he normally did not indulge in. A 'blue Monday' had certainly come true in his regard. He spent most of Sunday night throwing up after drinking too much, but he still went to work, just as he always did to make his living back at the gym.   
  
One month had went by since his last client left. Lucy had proven to be quite a memorable experience working alongside. Since then, only a few no-names had dropped into the gym but no requests for a personal trainer were made on document. Today, he discovered four registered applications sitting on his desk. Among them were three women and a man. He looked over the names registered, noticing one that seemed familiar: Jessica Alba. Joe looked back at the paper, just to make sure that he did not misread the name. Sure enough, it was really her. A scheduled interview was set on Monday, meaning that within a few hours, he could expect to see her through the door.   
  
Joe sighed while reading over the application one last time. Jessica Alba had filled out the form, requesting a trainer to prepare herself for a film role. In the referral form, she put the name 'K. Upton'. He sat back, almost to the point he could grin to himself. The fact that Kate had spoke to friend of hers about the gym made him happy. Perhaps he was growing a reputation around Hollywood and more famous names would come in. As eleven AM hit the clock, Joe left his office to grab a soda from the machine outside. Within the lobby, he watched a few people come into the gym to work out in the main large room downstairs. His mind was already racing over the thought of witnessing Jessica Alba walk through those doors. Upon returning to his office, he immediately discarded the other three applications to Sam's office. His friend had not arrived to work yet, but it didn't matter.   
  
Outside the gym, a black car pulled up into the parking lot. A short woman stepped out, wearing a light orange shirt and black jogging pants. Below, she had a brand new pair of white sneakers with pink laces. Jessica ran her her hand through her brunette hair, feeling the hot sun beat down on over her face. Taking a pony tail from around her wrist, she fixed her hair up in a pony tail just before putting on a large dark pair of sunglasses. Now ready, she made her short walk to the front doors of the Tight 'N Fit gym. She witnessed her reflection over the doors, just before they slid open automatically. She stepped in, looking around the room before eyeing the reception desk. A man stepped in behind Jessica, walking with a hand bag. She slid her sunglasses up over her head before greeting the receptionist at the desk with a friendly smile.   
  
"Hi, I'm here for a scheduled interview with a personal trainer."   
  
The receptionist looked back at her, nodding before speaking.   
  
"What's your last name, Miss?"   
  
"Alba."   
  
Cindy turned her attention to the computer monitor to her left. Her fingers created a rhythm of clacking as she pressed on the keyboard. After submitting the data and pulling up the name, she replied back.   
  
"Ah yes, Alba. I see you now. You have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Murdock and he is in today. I'll buzz him right now and let him know you're coming up."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Jessica responded with a smirk. The blonde girl from behind the desk pressed a button near her computer to ring Joe's office. Cindy then glanced to her right and pointed her finger.   
  
"It's just down the hall, right there. You'll know cause one door says 'Murdock' on it."   
  
"Alright, thank you."   
  
Ignoring the woman, Jessica turned to walk down the hallway outside the lobby. Reaching the small hall, she looked down one side to see just the door that was referred to. The name 'Murdock' was on a plate hanging over it. Jessica stopped at the door, raising her left hand to knock on it softly.   
  
"Come on in, please!"   
  
Hearing those words, Jessica pulled the knob and invited herself in. As she entered the office, she stepped in to see a muscular man in a black T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Joe was much taller than her, he extended his hand out and greeted her with a smile.   
  
"Hello, you must be Miss. Alba. How are you today?"   
  
"I'm good, thank you Mr. Murdock."   
  
The two shook hands, just as the door shut behind her at the same time. Joe moved back to his desk chair while Jessica moved to sit down in the chair facing the desk. It was definitely her, that charming smile and the blonde strands in her brunette hair was enough for Joe to see it was truly Jessica Alba herself. As they sat facing each other, Joe opened up speaking of the interview.   
  
"So, I read over your form. I've been waiting to ask you all morning, did Kate Upton really refer you to this gym?"   
  
A smile curved over her face before she nodded. Jessica replied after giggling.   
  
"Oh yes! Kate told me about you, she recommended this place and talked about you. You're Big Joe right?"   
  
"Right you are, Miss."   
  
Joe's face turned into a smug grin. Kate rarely ever texted him back, but to know that she referred to him as 'Big Joe' to a friend such as Alba, was enough to stroke his ego. Jessica continued speaking.   
  
"I've heard a lot about you. Kate told me this was a good place to hire a trainer, she said you were among the best she's worked with. I need to keep a low profile, I'm working out for a movie."   
  
He nodded, smirking back to her.   
  
"Everything here is private business. If you take me on as your trainer, we'll have a private gym upstairs all to ourselves."   
  
"Yeah, Kate told me all the important details."   
  
"Did she tell you how the rules are set? If you sign up to Tight 'N Fit, you'll be in control of your own work out schedule and what you want to do. I'll be at your side at all times, working out right next to you."   
  
"Oh no, she didn't tell me but I like that. I just need to get into shape for a movie role. I didn't want to let the studio give me a trainer this time, I figured this would be more low profile."   
  
With another nod, Joe thought to himself. He wanted to ask the question, just what the details were of the film role she was gearing up for, but he stopped himself. It was better not to intrude on such details. He grabbed the contract paper from his desk, sliding it out to her with a black pen.   
  
"Here's your contract, Miss. Alba. If you really want to work out here, go ahead and sign. You'll have to make a payment arrangement and how long you wish to stay."   
  
"I was thinking just three weeks? That will give enough time to get into shape. We beginning filming in two months, so I'm on a time table."   
  
Joe observed her movements after she spoke. Jessica took the pen in her left hand and proceeded to write her signature down on the paper. It was then that Joe realized Jessica was left handed, such a detail he didn't know in the past. After she was done signing the paper, she dropped the pen on his desk. He extended his hand out to hers, offering another shake.   
  
"Welcome to Tight 'N Fight, Miss. Alba. You may call me Joe."   
  
"Thank you, I would rather you call me Jessica."   
  
A giggle was heard from her as they departed their hands from one another. Joe nodded, speaking back.   
  
"Very well, Jessica. When would you like to begin training?"   
  
"We can start tomorrow. I'll be in before 1 PM, if that's fine with you."   
  
"That's a little later than some of my previous clients."   
  
"Is that a problem, Joe?"   
  
"No, not at all. It means I'm going to get a few extra hours of sleep tonight. Here, let me get your key to the gym room. It's upstairs, you'll know cause my name is on the door."   
  
Jessica laughed at him. Rising up from her chair, she glanced to watch him slide out the drawer of his desk to hand her the gym key. With it firmly in the palm of her hand, she shoved it down into her pocket and smiled back to him before responding.   
  
"See you tomorrow, I can't wait to work out with my new trainer."   
  
The man sat back in his chair, watching as the famous woman moved to the door and made her exit. Joe couldn't help but sit back, smugly grinning as he thought of what was to come. So far this year, he was off on a roll with famous clients. It all began with that famous blonde super model with the big hooker tits. At least word was getting around Hollywood, spreading the name of the gym. While he had all day to keep the Sin City actress on his mind, Joe decided to leave his office and get the gym ready for his new client. He had to move some equipment out of the way and get a janitor to sweep the floors.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Music played through speakers in the corner of the room. A Tuesday afternoon had dawned before him, Joe found himself back in his private gym awaiting Jessica's arrival. Just a few weeks ago, he decided to bring in his iPod and a pair of cheap speakers. He listened to a few songs from the 90's; an album by Madonna known as 'Ray of Light' and a few hits by Ultra Naté from the same decade. He sat in his white chair in the corner of the room, listening to the music while flipping through the pages of an old Iron Man comic book. Joe occasionally liked to look through old Marvel comics, a reminder of his childhood that didn't revolve around basketball.   
  
The clock across the room said 12:58 PM just when the door was heard cracking open from beyond the large room. Jessica had arrived, stepping into the door wearing the same pair of black yoga pants from yesterday and a white shirt. Over her arm hung a black leather purse, inside containing various necessities she required. Joe turned the iPod off once he saw the light shine in front across the room. Setting the comic book down on the white couch, he made his walk across the room to greet the actress. Jessica ran her hand through her hair, just before smiling as he approached her.   
  
"Hey! Glad to see I'm not coming in alone."   
  
"Oh no, Jessica. I've been here waiting the past few hours."   
  
"Did you sleep well?"   
  
"Yes, I'm a morning bird though. I'm always up before the clock hits 10, since I gotta be here."   
  
"I've got mom duties to play before I can tend to anything."   
  
Joe laughed at Jessica's reply, just before giving a nod to her. The first thing was always to give a warm welcome to his new client, unveiling the private gym before them. He looked over to his right, motioning for her to follow him.   
  
"Come on, this way. I'll show you around the place."   
  
Jessica followed behind Joe's movement. He walked her around the room to where a small doorway was, leading into a mini hallway. Just as Joe always did with a new client, he had to reveal the gym fully to them. She followed him into the hallway and watched as Joe pointed at a twin set of large lockers before speaking.   
  
"You can keep your stuff in here. If you ever want to bring your own work out clothes or anything, everything will fit."   
  
"How sweet of you."   
  
He ignored her compliment for now. Moving to the desk in the corner of the room, he made a new nameplate that simply spelled out 'Alba'. Her eyes observed as Joe slid the nameplate in it's proper place on the locker to the left. There was no lock on it, simply a button to open it. Once he was done, Jessica smirked.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep my purse in there when I need it."   
  
"The shower is also down there, right there!"   
  
She turned, looking her head to where he pointed his finger. Jessica stepped closer, just enough to stick her head through the door and see the large shower room. She had witnessed similar rooms in various film studios over the years. Turning back to face Joe, she gave him a nod before speaking.   
  
"This is all nice. I'll put my purse in the locker and meet you outside where we can get started."   
  
"That sounds good to me. Did you think of how you want your work out routine to go?"   
  
"Yeah, I just need to do basic work outs. I'm about to do a movie that requires a lot of dancing, I wanna get my body into shape for it."   
  
"Would you mind if I asked what kind of dancing this is?"   
  
Jessica smirked.   
  
"Yeah, a stripper routine with pole dancing."   
  
Right then and there, Joe realized he lost himself and intruded on a personal question. He didn't ask her such things yesterday, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of Jessica Alba dancing was enough to put his mind out of place. Almost thinking to ask her if she would like a pole in the gym, he managed to stop himself from the thought. Joe began to walk out of the room, returning to the large gym room.   
  
"I'll meet you outside, I'll get everything ready for you."   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
The man walked out, leaving her alone as he returned to the large gym room. The rays of light shined brightly through the tall glass windows. One could be thankful that the L.A. heat from outside on an afternoon couldn't fade it's hot air into the room. A couple seconds later, Jessica reunited with him in the room. She proved to be enthusiastic about today, the smile on her face was enough to tell Joe that.   
  
"Come on, Joe! Let's get started working out!"   
  
"How would you to begin?"   
  
"What about stomach crunches first? Then we can do some pull ups, that's how I like to start the day."   
  
"Fine by me, it's your choice anyway!"   
  
Offering her a hand, Joe walked her to the black mats laying on the floor. Together, they laid down and prepared for a work out with stomach crunches and later on the pull ups. Jessica was sometimes militant about her exercise sessions. Some days she could do over 100 pull ups and push ups if she allowed herself to. Today was nothing about pushing her frame to it's limits, she had to get herself into a routine to practice working out with him for the next few weeks. The basic practices were the best to begin with, just before moving on to other things to truly flex her muscles and work out. This would not be the first time training for a film that involved articulate dancing choreography.   
  
******************  
  
1 WEEK LATER  
  
Jessica and Joe had formed a tight bond through the business relationship as trainer and client. After a week of working out together, they appeared to be more relaxed in the presence of one another. Jessica formed a work routine consisting of basic work outs before moving on to other things. She did her stretches, all with Joe helping her and repeating the motions in front of her. Afterwards, they spent time together on the treadmill. Jessica used two small rubber dumbbells to pull up as she walked the treadmill. The work out sessions extended from four hours to five, pushing them both to exhaustion once the evening hours of the day settled in.   
  
Come Wednesday afternoon, the two began to realize that they became relaxed around one another to share personal details. Joe had told Jessica about his love for basketball, all while she spoke of her children and how much she enjoyed being a mother. Joe had already circled her as a MILF, one that he began to desire more than any woman in his life at the moment. Right now, Joe and Jessica both lay on the floor doing sit ups. They had worked a schedule to do sit ups last during the week, alternating up the routine so they didn't get burnt out on the same exercises back to back on the five day week span. So far, Jessica had counted to 30, while she moved her body. She spoke up, striking a conversation with him as they worked out.   
  
"You know, Kate told me some things about you."   
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"   
  
A grunt came from Joe's voice as he moved his body upwards. He continued to silently count Jessica's sit ups as she replied to him.   
  
"Yeah, she told me what you really did with her after work outs. I think you know what I'm talking about."   
  
Jessica's words offered no subtly. She laid down the heat, no beating around the bush whatsoever. Joe didn't reply to her instantly. Instead, he did another sit up while thinking about it. He gave her a half-thought response, just a needless question.   
  
"She told you what?"   
  
The woman rolled her eyes, sighing. She made one final sit up before coming to a stop and replying.   
  
"What you and her were really doing in this gym when not working out."   
  
"Are you asking me if-"  
  
"I'm not asking you anything, you're the one with the stupid questions trying to bypass what I'm telling you."   
  
Joe sighed. He pulled himself up, sitting next to Jessica. His vague attempt of dropping the subject had failed. This time however, he decided to give Jessica a real question though it answered itself.   
  
"Did Kate ever tell you that I fucked her?"   
  
"Yes, she told me about that. In fact, that's what I'm referring to."  
  
"You're starting to make me think you came to this gym for more than just a work out."   
  
Jessica turned to him, giving him a smug grin before shaking her head. Her hair whipped around from a pony tail holding it together.   
  
"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Joe."   
  
"It's Big Joe."  
  
"Whatever. I'll call you 'Big Joe' if my clothes ever come off, but not right now!"   
  
Turning away from him, Jessica began to rise up from the floor. She intentionally pushed her knees together, giving him a clear view of her ass stretched in a tight pair of shorts before climbing up to her feet. She had been working out bare foot and in a pair of small shorts, providing clear view of her nicely built legs. Joe observed her body movements before gazing back up at her and prompting a new question to her.   
  
"You are married, aren't you Jessica? So from that, I don't think I'll make a move on you."   
  
"Have you seen a wedding ring on one of my fingers lately? I'd think a man like you wouldn't opt out on any excuses like that."   
  
He laughed at her words, just before replying.   
  
"I like your attitude. You should be fun if we ever do it, as I'm sure Kate gave you all the details."  
  
Jessica turned around, looking at him before nodding. She didn't want to say no, for she truly did have the urge to get down and dirty with this man. It had been some months since she last had any fun time with her husband, a true shame as she loved to be fucked without a drought forcing her to wait. As she looked at Joe, she gave him a nod before responding.  
  
"Kate told me you're a rough kinda guy. She told me you took control and she loved every moment of the way you fucked her."   
  
"You heard correct, babe. The only true question is: can you handle a man like me in control?"   
  
His words were straight to the point. Jessica stood there, looking down at him as she thought for a few seconds. Kate did tell her that Joe liked to play rough, 'in command' were the words she used to describe his style of fucking. Already, she was wondering to herself how she could make a challenge for this man. Jessica nodded to him, placing her hands on her hips before speaking back.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see about that."   
  
Joe sighed, he began to raise himself from the floor to stand up next to her. Once he was standing up, he took a few steps moving so their bodies were face to face only inches apart. Jessica gazed into his eyes and then Joe responded in a stern tone of voice.   
  
"It was just a question, but I take that response as a no. You sure you wanna play like Kate? She wasn't wrong, I am rough baby. I know what your body is made of and I think I would do a wonderful job working you out tomorrow. So, how about it? Can you handle it, Jessica?" 

She smirked, forming her lips into an arrogant grin before speaking back to him in a low voice.   
  
"I've fucked many guys in the past like you. You'll just have to wait and see if you can really handle me, so to speak."   
  
"Is that a challenge?"   
  
Jessica nodded, still grinning.   
  
"Yeah, consider it one. How about tomorrow? I can come in and use you for my dance routine."   
  
"A lap dance?"   
  
"What else? You don't have a pole in the room, so I'll be on your lap. Tomorrow afternoon, let's play and I'll see for myself if you can handle a woman like me."   
  
She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, just before stepping away. Jessica left Joe standing there by himself before walking away to gather her stuff and leave for the day. He had all the time to think about her loaded language, all a teasing act. If she were to be a challenge, he accepted. He could see it within her choice of words, she spoke two words: 'use you', this offering a hint of how she could be from within the bedroom. Kate and Lucy were good girls as he told them, but he had the impression now that Jessica would be fun offering a true contest of control. He had all night to think about it, yet already was lost in the thought before she even left the gym. Tomorrow was going to be a day of satisfaction.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Hot weather was the forecast yet again over the city. If it weren't for Jessica's glamorous life of high society and fame, she figured L.A. could be a boring place for someone normal such as Joe. She spent the remainder of yesterday analyzing what she knew of him in her thoughts. She almost considered texting Kate about him, but why spoil something working out so well? It was already obvious what kind of man he was. Jocks could be some of the most predictable men when it came to sex. Jessica had planned on teasing him, showing her attitude just to see how he would react. If he truly would be a commanding man, this would be a fun challenge. She often had her own way of teasing men and trying to take control of them, often enjoying herself on top for a nice ride.   
  
Taking the short drive out to the gym, she spent a few minutes thinking about how she would approach him today. Since a lap dance was of the question, she almost had decided to dress herself up fancy earlier in the day. She applied her makeup for a change with purple eyeliner and mascara. Soft pink lipstick, but didn't dress for the occasion. Her hair was pined up in a pony tail, nothing elaborate by any means. She didn't require skimpy clothes to give a lap dance, her work out pants and a black tank top would fit the occasion. Her feet were in the same pair of sneakers that she had been wearing since signing up for the gym. She got out of her car and wasted no time entering the gym and heading to the elevator.   
  
By this moment, she felt like a woman with a plan but that would probably change in near time. The elevator was lonely, but a short ride up. She witnessed her shadow over the floor, revealing that it had just been cleaned by the janitor. She walked to the door leading to Joe's private gym and found the door unlocked, a telling sign that he had arrived before her as usual. The cool air breezed over her skin as she entered the gym, allowing the door to loudly shut before her as she entered. Jessica took the long walk across the gym, stepping over the various mats and work out tools among the room. She discovered Joe sitting in his white chair alone in the far corner off to the opposite side of the windows. He didn't look to her way as she approached, Jessica had to stand in front of him to strike his attention.   
  
"So, what's up today Joe?"   
  
She spoke while placing her hands on her hips. He stood there with his fingers crossed, his arms propped up on the arm rest of his chair. His eyes gazed up at her before speaking.   
  
"Big Joe is what I want you to call me today."   
  
Jessica giggled.   
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Big Joe. I'm pretty sure I told you that I would refer to you by that nickname if my clothes ever came off."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I haven't stripped yet."   
  
Once again, she laughed. It seemed apparent that he was not amused with her humor. Joe nodded, just before changing the subject.   
  
"You need music to do the lap dance right?"   
  
Jessica shook her head.   
  
"No, I have the choreography memorized. It's to a specific song in the movie I'm working on, so no other song would work."   
  
"Very well then, you can begin whenever you want."   
  
'Was he always this serious?' Jessica asked herself. He didn't even greet her or ask how she was this afternoon, he went straight to the point of their plans for a lap dance today. Maybe he spent all night lusting over her, it was the least she could think of as answer. She turned around to him, her back facing his eyes. The first thing she did was lean over and untie her shoes, giving him a full view of her nice tight ass. Joe turned his neck to the left, admiring the view before he blurted out a compliment.   
  
"Very impressive. You've always had this beautiful ass, I can't wait to feel it grinding over my dick."   
  
"You say that like you've been spending a lot of time thinking about it."   
  
"Oh, I have! I stayed up all night thinking about what I was gonna do to you today."   
  
His words confirmed the truth, just as she could've predicted. Men like him were easy to read. He didn't greet her or say anything remotely casual about the day. Men like Joe used their dicks for thinking, carelessly blurting out the obvious truth. Despite her annoyance, she didn't waste any time moving into her dancer routine. Raising hers back up again to stand tall; she ran her hands over her hips and to her back, just before slowly pushing her ass out and doing a slow grind. Joe sat there, raising his head as he watched her move, working her body slowly. Her hips began to sway, shaking to the left and then the right, all while she continued to move her buttocks for him. Swinging and rotating her hips around, Jessica began lower herself down but didn't place her ass over his lap just yet.   
  
Her hands raised up to her head, giving Joe the impression she would remove her pony tail and allow her hair to wave around freely, but she didn't. His eyes shifted back downwards, watching her juicy booty move to the left and right, sinking down lower with each turn of her hips. After a bit of teasing, she was ready and pushed her ass down on his lap. Jessica moved her hands to the arm rest of the chair and looked forward just before closing her eyes. Joe let out a moan, embracing the feeling of that tight ass grinding over his crotch. He moved his hands to lightly touch over her hips, but Jessica ignored his cold hands. She moved her hips down into a rotation to grind them. Her ass slowly moved over his cock, she could feel it sticking up, almost within the crack of her ass.   
  
"Yeah, that's it. Damn, you handle yourself well."   
  
Jessica listened to his moans, but more than anything she could feel his cock each time she pumped her ass down over his crotch. He was hard and ready for her, but it appeared that Joe was calling all the shots. She took peculiar notice that he began to refer to her as 'baby'. Joe's hands crawled past her shirt, running over her smooth skin. The touch of his hand caused her to return moans out, but she continued to grind her ass into him. He was ready to turn up the heat and get their clothes off, enough of this teasing. Joe leaned over and whispered into her ear the first command of the day.   
  
"I want you to get up and strip for me baby, you can do that, right?"   
  
"Oh yeah? But not until I do this."   
  
She just had to kiss him. Before she discarded any clothes, she wanted to feel his lips. Jessica got up from his lap and turned around. Joe responded by leaning up and allowing their lips to brush together. She threw her arms behind his neck, sinking in the passionate kiss, just before pulling away. With a moan, she closed her eyes before his voice alerted her.   
  
"There's your kiss, now take off your clothes."   
  
With a giggle, she teased him as she leaned up. Jessica grabbed the ends of her shirt and began to pull it over her head while she spoke back to him.   
  
"You say that like you're always in control with women."   
  
"That's right, I am. Always, this is my gym after all. You'll do as I say."   
  
A sigh could be heard with the ruffling of her shirt as she tossed it to the floor. Jessica stood wearing a black push-up bra, but Joe's eyes narrowed down over her muscular stomach. She was so beautiful, her navel was pierced with a gold belly button ring that looked wonderful with her tanned skin. With a soft smile, he nodded and spoke again.   
  
"You're not finished, I want to see your pussy next."   
  
His eyes went back to her face, studying the annoyance displayed over her face. 'Oh my god, like this asshole hasn't ever seen a woman's clit before?', Jessica spoke in her mind. Pushing her hands down, she shoved her jogging pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them. A matching black thong remained over her body, but was simply disposed as she shoved her finger down and let it fall. Joe's eyes narrowed over her sweet slit, it was slightly wet. He laughed and spoke.   
  
"Now that's some fine pussy right there, damn that's nice."   
  
The bulge was clearly visible in the front of his pants. Jessica took once glance before moving her hands over her bra to unsnap it. Pulling the last remaining piece of clothing from her skin, she stood nude to him before holding her bra out and dropping it to the floor creating a clack sound. Now that she was completely in the nude, Joe stood up the chair and motion for her hands. It was time to deliver the second order for disrobing his own body.   
  
"Come on baby, time to take my clothes off now."   
  
"You're not gonna to take your own clothes off?"   
  
"Fuck no! That's your job. I didn't tell you that for nothing. Come on, do it baby. Take my clothes off for me."   
  
She rolled her eyes. It was from this moment, Joe realized she would be something of a challenge for his control. Jessica offered signs, proving that she didn't seem submissive like his previous client. But still, she put her hands on the front of his shirt and moved to slowly pull it over his forehead and away. She took a moment to look over his chest. He appeared to be in great shape, true proof of his work as a training paying off. Once she threw his shirt off, she lowered herself down to her knees and grabbed the front ends of his gym shorts. Jessica looked up and gave him a fake smirk while pulling his shorts and underwear down slowly, forcing his hard cock to spring out and nearly bounce onto her face.   
  
After she was done, Joe stepped out of his clothes around his feet, making then a pile on the floor. Jessica brought her left hand up and wrapped her frail fingers around the shaft. Still looking in his eyes, she lowered her lips and kissed the head of his cock. He didn't say any words to ruin this moment. Just the sheer fact that he had Jessica Alba of all women down on her knees kissing the head of his big dick made him feel as if he had just won a championship. She used her tongue and circled the head, pushing another soft kiss while moving her left hand down to the base of his shaft. Giving him a little smile, she giggled before pumping her hand up and down. Jessica spoke excited now.   
  
"For a man like you, you've got one great big cock! I think I love it!"   
  
"Oh yeah, they don't call me 'Big Joe' for nothing. You might just love my big dick, huh?"   
  
Deciding to stroke his already pompously inflated ego, she nodded before answering him back.   
  
"Yeah, that's right Big Joe! I'm about to blow your mind with the way I suck cock."   
  
"Do it baby, I want to see you live up to that promise."   
  
Suddenly, she parted her lips and slid them down his pole. Jessica had lied, for she had seen many cocks in her life and Joe was just another big guy, but she wanted to toy with his ego a bit. With a slight moan, she moved her left hand down to the base and began to slowly bob her head up and down. Her pony tail moved about from behind her head, but Joe paid it no attention as he took a deep breath experiencing Jessica's oral skills. 'mmmmmm', she moaned as she began to move her head back and forth, guiding his cock between her lips and back. Joe didn't want to interfere with her yet, she was proving to be a good girl so far. She continued to slowly suck on his dick, just before rising up to make a pop sound as she released it from her mouth. Jessica spit on the head and then stroked it with her left hand once again. Looking into his eyes, she smirked before teasing him in a low slutty voice.   
  
"Isn't this one of the best blow jobs you ever had?"   
  
Joe laughed while gazing down at there.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Maybe!?"  
  
Her voice raised, expressing shock to his response. Joe shook his head.   
  
"I've had a lot of girls suck on my dick before. You're up against some pretty good competition, baby. Prove to me you can do more than just slobber on it, come on suck it."   
  
Looking into his eyes, she became bewildered from his response. Did he just insult her? Stroking his ego resulted in nothing. Jessica looked back at his cock now and spit on it again. She began to pump her hand up and down fast, showing him that she had been somewhat offended by his remark. Joe taunted her once more.   
  
"No hand, baby. Just use your mouth."   
  
"Why don't you show me how you want it?"   
  
He reached his hand down and gripped her hair. Jessica knew he eventually would take control, so why not tease him about it? She figured it would be the best to turn this into a true rough contest between them.   
  
"You sure about that, baby?"   
  
Jessica rolled her eyes, attempting to annoy him before replying.   
  
"Yeah, why not? You want to fuck me hard so bad, right? I'll let you, go ahead. Fuck my mouth!"  
  
His hands gripped her hair tighter. Snatching her locks of hair up as the pony tail was tucked between his middle and ring finger. Jessica spit on his cock again, finally letting her hand go from it as she expected him to take control.   
  
"I want you to be a good girl, baby. Don't act like a fucking bitch."   
  
Jessica giggled, looking in his eyes.   
  
"A bitch? I thought I was acting like a nasty little slut to you. After all, I did give you a lap dance and now I'm asking you to fuck my mouth. What more could you possibly ask for from a good girl?"   
  
She winked at him before giggling. Finally, Joe was beginning to catch on the little game she played with dirty talk. He nodded his head but Jessica spoke again, demanding his actions out of impatience.   
  
"Come on, fuck my slutty mouth with that big fucking cock!"   
  
"As you wish, baby!"   
  
Instantly he pushed her mouth down shoving his cock in. Jessica moaned just before she felt him hold her head in place and begin to buck his hips back and forth hard. Never had a woman demanded to him that he fuck her mouth, so Joe took great pleasure in fulfilling her request. He grunted, thrusting his hips forward hard. She gagged at first, choking on his road as Joe buried her lips at the head forcing his cock down her throat. Jessica's eyes immediately watered up, the purple mascara smeared a bit as a string of saliva began to dangle from the right corner of her lip as she pumped his cock forward and back from her mouth. He pushed her head all the way down, her lips buried over his ball hair. As he held her there, Joe counted to himself how long she lasted before he head her gag. She went a whole seventeen seconds, an impressive count. He then pulled her hair, forcing his cock to release from her mouth. Two strings of saliva flowed back from her lips to his rod while a third string dripped down to the floor.  
  
"Damn, I'm impressed. You can take my entire dick, that's good skills right there."  
  
Jessica didn't reply to him. She caught her breath as a small wave of spit flooded under her lower lip and dripped down her chin and neck. As he looked down at her, he noticed the smearing of her eye liner, the purple mascara dripped down from her right eye. Joe smirked that classic shit-eating grin that only a jock could do.   
  
"You like that cock, baby?"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Spit on it, slut!"   
  
Finally Jessica was able to push him to call her a 'slut'. She looked down at his cock and spit on it. Her own slobber was already dripping from his thick rod.   
  
"You wanna worship my big cock, don't you baby?"   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah!"   
  
"Come on, then! Put your hands on it, stroke it like you're down on your knees at the fucking altar."   
  
She slowly caught her breath while raising her left hand first. Gripping his cock, she moved her right hand over top the left, twisting her fingers around his thick shaft. Joe was happy as she obeyed his command, he still held her hair firmly with the grip of his fingers.   
  
"Good girl! Come on now, I want you to suck on my balls while you stroke that fucking cock with both hands."   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! You want me to worship your cock and get your balls soaking wet from my slutty fucking mouth. Is that what you want, Big Joe?"   
  
"Fuck yeah! Keep talking like that, baby! Damn, you're a dirty fucking angel!"   
  
He let go of her hair, just to watch her obey his command on her own. Jessica's hands remained gripped around his cock, slowly moving them up and down as her puffy lips found his nuts. She shoved the left nut between her jaws first, slobbering all over it loudly. 'Mmmmmm!' A loud moan was heard before she popped her lips from one ball and moved to the next one. Joe moaned as she began to loudly suck and slobber over his right now. He raised his hands to his hips, holding them there as if he were posing in a victorious stance. Jessica alternated his balls in her mouth, each time she shoved one in, it would inflate her left cheek as she sucked on it. Strings of drool began to fall from his nut sack down to the floor. Joe grabbed her by the hair again, taking her attention as she looked her eyes at him waiting for his next order.   
  
"One last time, worship it with your mouth baby."   
  
While removing her hands from his cock, Jessica opened her mouth allowing him to slide his cock right back in. She closed her eyes as he took control once again. Joe held her head in place just like before and began to thrust his hips, forcing his cock back and forth in her mouth while creating numerous sucking and slobbering noises. Jessica didn't gag this time, instead her mouth created several noises. She took his rod as if she owned it, slobbering on it as he fucked her mouth. Joe continued, not wanting to stop but knowing eventually he would end up blowing his load. He came to a halt, pulling her hair to force her lips to make another pop noise as she came off his cock. Another flood of spit overflowed from her lower lip as a few streams of tears ran down the corners of her cheeks. Jessica looked back at his slobber-coated shaft and spit on it. His cock dripped in her own slobber. Joe let go of her hair and looked down at her. She slowly caught her breath and looked in his eyes, just before lowering her lips to kiss the head as if she truly did worship that big cock.   
  
"Good girl, that was really fucking nice."   
  
"I haven't made you cum yet, so I ain't done."   
  
He laughed, nodding before answering her back.   
  
"That's why I made you stop. Don't worry though, I'm going to drench your angel face down in cum after I fuck you."   
  
Jessica smiled at him.   
  
"I liked what you called me, your 'dirty angel'. That was sweet and sexy, and as for your cock-"  
  
Her eyes glanced back down at his rod, once again she kissed the head.   
  
"Allow me to worship it, I want to get on top and ride it."  
  
"You've been a good girl, so I'll honor that request. Come on, get up baby."   
  
He offered a hand to help her up from her knees. Jessica grabbed it, pulling herself up. As they stood face to face, she took the time to kiss his lips yet again. Joe took a few steps back after finishing the kiss. He held her hand, walking her over to his white coach and then setting himself down on it. Once he let go of her hand, Jessica observed his position, seeing as it would be easy to plant her feet down and impale his large length pole into her dripping wet pussy. By now, she was soaked down below with her clit begging for his cock. Joe sat down, watching her every move. It was the only time of the day she would have any control over him. Jessica straddled him, spreading her legs and moving on top of him. 

"Yeah, that's it you dirty angel, come on! Go ahead and ride it!"   
  
His words revealed eagerness if anything. Jessica decided against using her feet and bent her knees down, gripping his cock from underneath with her left hand, she guided into her lovely tight honey pot. A gasp was heard from her lips just before she thrust herself down, taking his entire length into her opening. Jessica gasped and yelled.   
  
"OHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
The sound of her voice echoed all throughout the large room. She planted her hands down into his chest and began to thrust herself up and down. Once again, her pony tail waved around from behind. Joe's eyes watched her as tits began to bounce a bit. He ran his hands over her smooth skin, planting the palms of his hands over her breasts as Jessica began to bounce herself down and up. The sound of his balls beating over her ass with each thrust could be heard.   
  
"That's it, baby! Yeah, do it!"   
  
"OHHH, GOD!! YES! YES!!"   
  
It had been so long since Jessica experienced a hard cock in her tight clit. A drought in her sex life could be truly depressing, but she was enjoying every minute of him. Now that she was in control, she wasn't going to stop until they both reached their climax. Before their clothes had even come off, Jessica was determined to some how find a way on top and riding him, the wait had paid off. This was her moment, loving each thrust of her pussy forcing his cock to absorb inside of her, she closed her eyes and continued to cry out loudly.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK YES! YES, OHHHHH YES!! THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED!!"   
  
"Talk dirty to me, baby! Who's my dirty angel, baby!?"   
  
"ME, OHHHH YES! I'M YOUR FILTHY, DIRTY LITTLE FUCKING ANGEL! OH GOD, I LOVE YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK, BIG JOE!!"   
  
Unable to neglect a compliment about his cock, she couldn't forget her duty to 'worship it' in this little dirty game they were playing. His hands squeezed tighter over her boobs, but Jessica couldn't focus on anything but drilling herself down over his fat cock. Over and over, she thrust herself downward to take his rod. He was so close to blowing his load, but it seemed apparent that she was going to force him to cum inside of her. Joe didn't refuse, allowing her this one moment as she was in complete control. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead, he closed his eyes and swallowed his breath. With the removal of his hands from her tits, Joe reopened his eyes and watched them bounce before starring into her focused face. Jessica eventually stopped, allowing him the moment to pump his hips one time and then she planted her hands over his shoulders.   
  
"Ohhh, fuck!!"   
  
Joe grunted in pain as her finger nails carved into his skin, scratching him. Her pussy tightened up and finally her orgasm was released. Jessica moaned loudly.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK!! THERE IT IS, THERE...IT...IS!! OHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
Just as she screamed aloud, Joe's own climax had been reached. His cock exploded deep within her, releasing at the same time as he experienced her orgasm. Jessica felt her body push into a heavenly form of pleasure. The best climax was always experienced together at the same time. Taking in a moment to catch her breath, she slowly opened her eyes while looking down at him. Jessica leaned forward, allowing her tits to brush up over his face before Joe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Upon breaking their lips apart, Jessica began to climb off him, slipping his cock out of her pussy.   
  
"Baby, that was fucking amazing."  
  
"Yeah, well I had one amazing big fucking dick to ride today!"   
  
He laughed at her words, she got off him and stood up before the couch. Joe stood up and now it was time for him to take control back over from her. As they stood together, Jessica brought her left hand to grab his cock and stroke it. She bit her lower lip while smirking at him. Joe lost his thought while gazing into her puffy lips.   
  
"You know something, baby?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Your lips were made for sucking huge cocks, look how puffy they are."   
  
A giggle crackled past her lips while she shook her head. Jessica replied to him in a low voice.   
  
"You are far from the first man to remind me of that, Big Joe."   
  
"Oh yeah? But I'm sure I'm the first man to tell you who you call Mr. Big."   
  
"Mmmmmm, maybe."   
  
He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her once more. Jessica let out a soothing moan as their lips smashed against one another's. She began to wank his cock back and forth in her hand as they shared a passionate kiss. His rod was sticky from her own juices. Upon breaking the kiss, Joe had brought his train of thought back to the final hole of her body that he was ready to experience. He gazed into those beautiful brown eyes of hers but she spoke first.  
  
"Will you allow me worship your cock one last time, please?"  
  
"Sure, but only after I fuck you in the last hole."   
  
She smirked, teasing him with her low reply.   
  
"That wouldn't be my ass now would it?"   
  
He licked his lips while nodding to her. Jessica smirked, allowing her hand to let go of his cock as it bounced free.   
  
"I am sure this is how you want me."   
  
Without saying a word in response, Joe observed the position she moved to. Jessica spread her feet over the floor as she leaned over the couch and planted her hands down into the front cushion. Her nice plump ass was pushed up for his gazing view. Joe nodded, impressed with this recent submissive action from her. He ran his hand over her right ass cheek, softly caressing the skin as he looked into the crack of that ass. It was beautiful, quite possibly the best feature of her sexy body. He licked his lips and decided it was time to throw her a bone for good behavior.   
  
"Since my dirty angel is such a good girl, I've got a surprise for you before I begin."   
  
"I think you know that a girl enjoys surprises, so what have you got in mind, Big Joe?"   
  
There wasn't a need to spoil such a kind gift for her. Joe laughed a bit while he used his hands to spread apart her ass cheeks. She expected him to thrust his cock into her deep dark hole but instead, she felt his tongue circling over her little hole. Jessica gasped, surprised that he of all men would rim her.   
  
"Oh my god! Fuck yes, that feels so fucking good!! Don't stop, yes!"   
  
She had to close her eyes and enjoy this moment, allowing her fingernails to graze the fabric of the couch cushion. Soon enough, the tip of his tongue was darting into her ass moving in a circular rotation. Joe took the time to give her this small pleasure, simply hearing Jessica cry out her moans was enough to tell him that he did his job. After a few moments, he leaned his head up and then Jessica anticipated what was to come next. His hands kept her ass cheeks pulled apart, allowing an easy entrance for his cock to push into her small dark hole. Jessica gasped feeling him slowly slide his cock into her ass, all set to pound her ass.   
  
"Mmmm, yeah!! Get it in there, come on! I want you to fuck my ass, pull me by the hair and ram it!!"  
  
Throwing his arm out, he reached for her hair and undid the pony tail, tossing it to the floor. Jessica felt her hair loosen and fall freely, but not before he found a grip with it and pulled her hair hard. She moaned at his rough touch and soon felt his cock thrusting in while his hand pulled at her hair. This was how she preferred to have her ass fucked, nice and hard with a good touch.   
  
"Ohhhh, yes!! Fuck my ass! Ram it!!"   
  
"Like this, baby!?"  
  
Picking up the pace, Joe bucked his hips harder while thrusting his cock back and forth into her ass. By now, his entire length was pumping into her ass and back. Jessica moaned, her voice raised with sudden loudness.   
  
"YES, YES!! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, FUCK MY ASS!! RAM MY ASS HARD, YEAH!! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR DIRTY FUCKING ANGEL!!"   
  
He could've laughed at her words but Joe didn't. He reared his left hand back and spanked one of her ass cheeks. His eyes fixated on the firmness of her skin, just before he spanked her again. Jessica screamed again in excitement.   
  
"YEAH, SPANK IT TOO! YOU LOVED THIS ASS WHEN IT WAS GRINDING ON YOU, MMMM!! I AM YOUR DIRTY, SLUTTY LITTLE ANGEL, YES! FUCK MY ASS, YESSS!!"   
  
Over and over, he reared his free hand back and would smack the left cheek of her ass with each thrust. Joe grunted, her ass was so tight but he couldn't stop himself. Jessica appeared to be reaching the same level of pleasure he did from this act. He couldn't believe how dirty of a mind she had after the clothes had come off. As he pumped away into her ass, he knew the time was coming for when he was going to blow his load again. Joe figured it was best to finish by blowing his load all over her pretty face like he did every woman before her, allowing her the chance to worship his cock one last time. He made one final thrust into her ass and a spank, still gripping her hair as he called for her attention.   
  
"Come on, you dirty angel! You want to worship this cock one last time, get down on your fucking knees and make me cum all over your face!"   
  
A groan was heard from Jessica, she gritted her teeth and forced the noise. She felt his cock leave her ass and then he pulled her hair hard to force her to stand back up. Joe took a few steps back and from the grip of her hair, lowered Jessica down to the floor on her knees. She didn't hesitate to use her hands to run over his thighs. She wished he wouldn't have her released her pony tail, for now her long hair sway around in a mess. As she glanced back down, she seen his cock and he let go of her hair while her lips enveloped around the head. Joe stood there, watching as the famed actress began to bob her head up and down his shaft once again. Jessica quickly pushed her lips down and up, devouring his cock as she did before.   
  
"Yeah, that's my dirty angel right there! She takes it up the ass then gets down on her knees to worship my cock!"   
  
Laughter crackled from his voice, but Jessica ignored him. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmmm' were the only muffled moans that could be heard as she sucked his cock again and again by bobbing her head up and down. Joe couldn't believe how she worked so exceptionally well without his interference. He lowered his hands and gently ran them through her hair, pushing her long brunette locks behind her shoulders so they didn't get in the way. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to think about the incoming explosion that was building up, but Jessica was determined to quickly work him to his climax. A soft cry was heard past Joe's lips and then finally, he blurted out his words.   
  
"FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM, NOW!!"   
  
Jessica instantly reacted by releasing his cock from her mouth with a pop sound. Joe reached down and grabbed the back of her hair, forcing her head up to get a clear shot while she yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Go ahead, stroke your fucking cock! You want to cum on my face, don't you!?"  
  
He took his cock into his left hand, stroking his drool-covered rod while replying to Jessica's filthy words.   
  
"Fuck yeah, baby!! You're about to get loaded in my cum!"   
  
"Oh yeah!? You're gonna load me down in that hot fucking cum, is that what you're gonna do!?"  
  
He continued to stroke his cock while answering her back.   
  
"Yeah, you're gonna it baby!"   
  
"Mmmmm, give it to me! Come on, GIMME YOUR CUM! I WANT THAT HOT FUCKING CUM, BLAST IT ALL OVER MY SLUTTY FACE!!"   
  
"Here it comes, here you go baby! YES!!"   
  
It seemed she had closed her eyes just before the impending splash. From the stroke of his hand, Joe cried out once more as a thick wave of his cum shot up the middle of Jessica's face to create a line of spunk into her hair, down her forehead and over her nose. He grunted as another thick wad shot, this time over her right eye lid, running down into the already formed mess of her runny makeup from earlier. Another wad shot over her nose, running down her upper lip. Jessica finally gasped, opening her mouth as a few drops of cum trailed down her skin. Joe didn't focus on the left side of her face whatsoever, allowing another string of cum to shoot up her forehead and drip over her hair.   
  
"Mmmmm, that's it. Make your dirty angel even dirtier in your fucking cum, yeah..."  
  
Once he began to lose steam, Joe shot a few drops of cum down her right cheek and watched them drip down. A few drops of cum misfired, going down to her tits and one drop into her hair. Jessica's voice seemed more relaxed as she had teased him, but he couldn't pay much attention to her. As Joe's shaft was completely drained of every last drop of his seed, he moved the head over her lips and began to rub it over her face slowly. First over her lips and then under her chin, allowing his cock to rub over her skin. Jessica opened her eyes, gazing up at him as a drop of cum remained in the eye lash hanging over her right eye.   
  
"Now your angel really is dirty. Mmmm, your cum is so fucking hot all over my face."   
  
She closed her eyes again, feeling his cock rub over her nose and across her cheeks, smearing his seed over her beautiful skin. He moved his cock to her lips again, allowing her to kiss it.   
  
"You look so beautiful, baby. I want you to tell me 'thank you' for making you look pretty."   
  
"Mmmmm, thank you."   
  
She softly kissed the head of his dick one final time, he was pleased that she told him 'thank you'. Her eyes looked up at him as she licked her lips, Jessica found it funny that he would ask her to do such a thing after blowing his load all over her face. Joe took a few steps away from her and then Jessica moved her hands over her cheeks. She tried to wipe up some of the cum over her right cheek and forehead, all while giggling.   
  
"God, I need a shower now."   
  
"I was just about to tell you that!"   
  
They shared a laugh together, her pearly white teeth flashing as she giggled. Joe changed the subject with his next question.   
  
"So, did you enjoy yourself today?"   
  
Jessica nodded as she still smirked.   
  
"Yes, I had a great time!"  
  
"Now tell me, how did you enjoy fucking me? I mean, you do love my cock, don't you?"   
  
An unbelievable question, it was as if he just could not refuse. Jessica laughed at him while shaking her head. As they were finished for the day, she figured it was best to simply tell him how she honestly felt about the man. He was a bit of a jerk but she liked him for that. Beyond his ego, he made a great trainer.   
  
"Oh my god, if you want me to be honest with you, alright."   
  
"Yeah, be honest with me! What did you really think, baby?"  
  
"Okay, I think you're a bit of an asshole Joe, but you're a fun asshole. Don't get me wrong! You're not like other guys who just brag endlessly about the length of their cocks and don't let me get on top to ride it. I had a lot of fun with you today, that's me being honest!"   
  
"Wow, seriously, holy shit!"   
  
She looked at him, shaking her head to try and prevent herself from laughing. He exageratted his response back to her.   
  
"How can I be an asshole AND fun at the same time!?"  
  
"I don't know Joe, maybe some assholes are more fun than others?"  
  
Raising her eyebrow, she offered him a cute grin.   
  
"I'll have to agree on that one, baby!"  
  
He burst out laughing at her remark. Soon enough, Jessica joined him in laughs while the cum began to drip from her face. She couldn't help it, her honest opinion was valid but at least he took a joke and could laugh about it.   
  
"So, maybe we can have some fun again another time?"   
  
She nodded while standing back up, wiping her forehead from his sticky seed.   
  
"Yeah! Get me a stripper pole in the gym and I'll show you my full dance routine I've been practicing, but only if you tell me that I'm your dirty angel."   
  
"Alright, I'll take you up on that one, baby. You're my dirty angel."   
  
Soon she disappeared from the room to go get a shower, leaving Joe standing there lost recollecting the thoughts of today's events. He only felt guilty at this point that soon she would be leaving him like past clients did, but that wasn't to say he had not enjoyed his fun with her. Jessica so far had proven to be a different woman when it came to his pleasure, it didn't even bother him when she poked fun at him for his massively inflated ego. True thanks went to another woman to thank for passing down word about the gym and himself. Perhaps the Tight 'N Fit gym truly would spark more interest with Hollywood. Even if it didn't, he hit a landmark achievement in his life with the most famous woman to share a gym with him so far. Joe couldn't be more satisfied with himself, truly feeling on top of the world at a higher status now.   
  
**THE END**


End file.
